


Dear Katrielle

by nicolevixen



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ernest being smooth for once in his life, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very brief Luke/Clive, pure fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolevixen/pseuds/nicolevixen
Summary: Katrielle is a great detective, but for once, Ernest is one step ahead.
Relationships: Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Dear Katrielle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this fresh account and it’s for a mostly dead fandom. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret it the slightest. I love this series.
> 
> Anyways, Mystery Journey and Mystery Journey anime are NOT canon here because honestly I didn’t like them that much. Plus, where did Flora go?

“Good morning!” Katrielle called, swinging the agency’s door shut and walking further into the building. She hangs her jacket on the clothes rack and checks her phone for the time. She was a full hour later than usual.

She expected a usual ‘good morning’ back, or a question as to why she came in so late. Neither came. 

In fact, when she walked into her office, the only person— well, dog— was Sherl who was napping on his bed in the corner of the room. Her usual assistant was nowhere in sight. She leaned back and briefly skimmed the hall in case she had somehow missed him, but neither hide nor hair of him was seen. She frowned. This was unlike Ernest, who had never missed a day of work.

“Hey, Sherl?” She dropped her bag onto the couch, ignoring it as it bounced off and hit the carpeted floor, “Do you know where Ernest is today?”

“Pinstripes?” The dog opened one eye lazily, one of his paws dangling off the side of the bed, “I thought he said yesterday that he had some exams.”

Katrielle frowned. Exams? She wasn’t aware that they took place today, or this month in general. 

“Yeah, I thought it was strange too.” Did she voice her surprise out loud? “It is Valentines Day too.”

“It’s Valentine's Day today?” Katrielle frown deepened.

“It is. Do you use that calendar on your desk or is it just there for decoration?” 

Katrielle ignored him and walked over to her desk, sorting through the clutter of paperwork that laid there. She picked up her calendar, noticing it that it was indeed Valentines Day. She would’ve though that she would mark that down.

“Well, that’ll probably mean there won’t be as many clients today.” She shrugged, “Anything else happened earlier today?” 

Sherl’s eyes both snapped open and he stood, “Yes, in fact, something came in the mail. I grabbed it earlier.” He ran into the hall.

“Aw, aren’t you helpful.” Katrielle followed him into the hallway at the front door.

Sherl ducked his head behind a pair of shoes, pulling out a pink, heart-shaped piece of paper, dropping it on the wooden floor before trotting back to, where Katrielle presumed, his bed. Katrielle bent down, taking the letter and quickly scanning it. 

Dear Katrielle Layton,

Happy Valentine's Day.

I have organized a scavenger hunt of sorts for this day. There is no need for shovels and such, just talk to the person I gave you clues to find.

I’ll give you the first for free, so go visit your father. 

I apologize if this is too abrupt, I just hope you would follow. If you do, I’ll see you, in a sort, in the next clue.

From,  
Your Secret Admirer

The writing was typed and printed, so she couldn’t recognize it. Katrielle felt a rush of excitement run through her. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on, sliding the card into her pocket with her phone.

“Hey, Sherl!” She called, “I’m heading out, do you want to come as well?”

“Are you bringing your bike?”

“My bike got destroyed, remember?” She turned the open sign to close and opened the door, “Last week when we chased down that Tenma Yokai for a client.”

“Like I could forget that. When did my life get this weird?” Katrielle heard the sound of Sherl collapsing back into his bed. She giggled, before closing the door and leaving the agency.

-~-~-~-~

Katrielle walked up to the door of her father’s office and gave a swift knock, before entering.

The room was a mess with textbooks, tools, and papers scattered all over the floor, tables and couch. This was normal to her since she did spend much of her childhood in the office.

She crept around the books, being very careful not to knock anything over, or distract her dad, who had his back turned to her, seeming to be grading a paper.

Halfway to his desk, he finally said something.

“Hello, Katrielle.” He said, not turning around. Katrielle froze in her spot with one leg in the air that was trying to step over a large stack of textbooks. The room was deathly silent other than the quiet squeak of the girl as she tried not to fall over from the sudden voice.

“H-How did you know it was me?” She asked, after reaching his desk. He was indeed grading something, and Katrielle cringed at the amount of red lines and scribbles on the page. 

He turned towards her, a smile on his lips, “Easy, my dear. Firstly, you entered without waiting for my response. I only know a few people that I trust enough to allow them to do that. Because some of those people aren’t in London, that leaves about 5 people remaining. When you walked in, you didn’t comment on the neatness of my office. You’re the only one that doesn’t complain about it or offer to clean it up, so I knew it had to be you.”

“Huh,” She grinned, her hands on her hips, “Still as sharp as ever. That makes sense about the cleanliness, I got it from you.” She paused to imagine how her office would look if Ernest wasn’t there to clean it. It didn’t look far off to the room she was standing in now.

“Hm, I suppose you did,” The Professor chuckled, “Now, what brings you here?” 

Katrielle produced the card from her pocket, “I got a letter today in the agency’s mail. It pointed to you having the next clue.”

He turned around in his chair and picked up a large textbook from the ground. Opening the book, he revealed an identical card tucked between the pages.

“You left it in a book?”

He handed the card to her, “It’s much easier to find afterwards, considering how my desk looks right now.” 

Katrielle looked between the card and her father, “Do you..” She hesitated for a moment, “Do you know anything my admirer?”

Her father pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes, “I’m sorry, dear. I don’t.”

Katrielle blinked in surprise. That was a clear lie. Learning from a certain friend of hers, everyone had a nervous tick that is shown when they lie. She decided not to press it. Her father never lied to her unless there was a good reason too.

Katrielle read the card, tilting it slightly so her father could read it too;

Dear Katrielle Layton,

Congrats, you found the next clue! I did make it easy though, so maybe I shouldn’t congratulate you just yet… But I will, you’re amazing.

Anyways, for the next person you must find. They are the sidekick of a sort that always used to dress in blue. Think of who could be the hero and the answer will come to you.

That rhymes, which honestly wasn’t my intention. This should also be a breeze for an intelligent detective like you.

I’ll see you in the next clue.

From,  
Your Secret Admirer

As soon as she finished reading, a lightbulb went off in her mind. She grinned at her father, who also had a knowing look in his eyes. She slid the card in her pocket with the other and quickly ran to the door.

Before she left, she turned around with a hand on the doorknob, “By the way, does Luke really try to clean your office?” She had a shine in her eyes.

The professor smiled at her, understanding what she was getting at, “He does. Don’t tell him, but it’s always quite amusing to see his dismayed reaction whenever he comes back here to see the office a mess again.” 

Katrielle slightly threw her head back, laughing. She gave a small wave before closing the door behind her. 

She adjusted her hat, before rushing out the university doors and to her next destination.

-~-~-~-~

Katrielle breathed heavily, her hands resting on her knees as she leaned over from exhaustion. She reached an arm in the air and pressed the doorbell on the doorframe. 

She heard the door swing open and a voice, “Oh! Katrielle, you’re here.”

Katrielle stood up straighter, cutting to the chase, “What do you mean ‘you’re here’?” She crossed her arms, “Were you expecting me?” Her breathing had slowed down considerably.

Luke blinked, “Uh- You look tired!” He grinned sheepishly, ushering her into her apartment. The hall was cluttered with different objects ranging from books to an important-looking, half-finished robot that Katrielle knew he couldn’t possibly make.

Katrielle glared at him, “Stop trying to change the subject. You have a card, don’t you?”

He grumbled under his breath and pulled out the pink card from the inside pocket of his jacket, “Aren’t you aggressive today..”

She yanked it from his hand, slightly tearing the corner. She looked at him, “Do you know anything about my admirer?”

“Why didn’t you ask the professor that? I thought I was the second person you‘re supposed to come to.”

“I did,” Katrielle folded the card around in her hands, “But he lied to me. Bluntly. And you know that when the professor lies to you…”

“It’s probably for a good reason, and you shouldn’t press him on it.” Luke finished with a sigh, “Plus, spilling whatever would make him feel guilty.”

“Exactly. So do you know anything?” She repeated. The card in her hand was now curved and warm in her hands from her fidgeting.

“So you’re going to make me spill and feel guilty instead?” When she gave no response, Luke laughed and shook his head fondly, “Sorry, Kat. I promised him I wouldn’t say anything—“ He suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

“Ahah!” Katrielle pointed at him and jumped into the air excitedly, a large grin on her face. As rude as it sounded, she expected him to mess up eventually. 

“No! I mean- I promised them—!” He sputtered, trying to patch up his mistake.

“Nice try!” Katrielle poked him teasingly, “Now I know it’s a him!” Katrielle began to read the card, ignoring Luke, who looked far too disappointed with himself.

Dear Katrielle Layton,

You’ve found the next clue. It was easy I bet, wasn’t it? I know you’ll be able to find me and learn my identity before sunset. Actually, make that a request. Please try to find me before sunset.

Anyways, the next person you must meet isn’t too far from where you should be now. Take a shortcut across the park, as the flowers are prettier than usual today. Though they won’t hold a dime to you I bet a golden apple that you’ll get to me in time. 

I have given you the clues already, I hope you figured it out. If not, ask the person I gave this card to hand over to you. He’ll know. 

Until the next letter,  
Your Secret Admirer

Katrielle scrunched her nose in confusion, “Golden apple? What does that have to do with anything?”

Luke sighed and gently pulled the letter from her hand, quickly scanning over it. His lips suddenly turned upwards, “Do you listen to when the professor and I tell you about our adventures?”

Katrielle crossed her arm, tilting her chin up, “O-Of course I do!” She frantically racked her brain for a story she was told that involved a golden apple. Luke pretended to check a watch that he wasn’t wearing while waiting for her to come up with an answer.

“Aha!” She exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air triumphantly and nearly poking Luke in the eye, “Golden apples, and flowers! That’s Flora, isn’t it?” 

“I believe so. I don’t know of anything or anyone else that could possibly be called the golden apple. Tell her hi from me, will you? I have nothing to do today anyway.”

“Then I gotta bounce! And quick!” Katrielle was a surging ball of energy now. She took the card back and ran out the door, stopping for a moment to wave goodbye to Luke, “Cya, big brother!” 

Luke smiled fondly and called after her, “I’m not your brother!” When Katrielle turned around and started running, he sighed, “I’ll see you later then, little sister.”

-~-~-~-~

Katrielle threw open the doors of the flower shop, dramatically walking in. Luckily, the shop was empty, except for the owner of the store who was leaning against the counter, watching her amusedly.

She immediately took out her magnifying glass and scoped the area out, inspecting everything ranging from the many bouquets of flowers to the simple shelves of gardening tools. To her immense frustration, nothing looked out of the ordinary, and not did she catch sight of any pink, heart-shaped cards. She growled quietly under her breath.

“Hello, Katrielle. What brings you here?” Flora straightened up, turning around to sort out the bouquets behind her. 

The younger girl stormed up to the counter, slamming her hand onto the wooden surface. She internally winced at the stinging pain, “Don’t play dumb with me. You know why I’m here.” 

Flora didn’t turn around, hiding a grin, “I guess I do.” She pushed some of the arrangements to the side, pulling a specific one out and slowly neatening it.

“So can you please give me that card?” Her tone was calmer now, and much less aggressive from when she first stormed in. 

The tinkling sound of a bell alerted the two that a new customer had walked in. Flora gave Katrielle a smile that said to wait as she took care of the customer.

The girl huffed, noticing the flowers that Flora had just pulled out. She raised her magnifying glass to her eye and squinted slightly. The small bouquet was made entirely out of different colour roses. There was a small card in the shape of a pink heart wrapped around the stems with a ribbon, tying the roses together. She could make out the thin scars of writing on the card, spelling out her name. She lit up.

The bells rang again, and the customer left holding a large assortment of flowers. Flora turned her attention back to Katrielle, who was currently trying to reach over the counter to grab the flowers.

“...What are you doing?”

Katrielle huffed again, “Those roses are mine, aren’t they? I see that my name is written on the card.”

“And what if there’s another Katrielle in London?” Flora shrugged innocently, picking up the bouquet herself, “It isn’t like that name is exclusive to you.” She said it in a manner that made Katrielle know that she was poking fun at her.

“I suppose so, but it’s written on a pink, heart-shaped card. I’ve been getting those all day.” She complained, crossing her arms. Flora laughed and handed her the roses.

“You know I’m kidding. Have fun finding your admirer.” Flora gave her a wave, before walking into the back room.

Katrielle stared at the roses in her hand, before plucking out the card.

Dear Katrielle Layton,

I wonder if the last clue was a bit more of a challenge than the others. If it was, I apologize. A bit. You did solve it after all. 

I imagine you are exhausted by now from running around the city, so I will inform you this is the last person you must seek before I lead you to where I am now. 

This card is smaller than the rest, so I’ll make it quick. This last person I must admit, slightly terrified me because of their reputation. No, they’re not in prison, at least not anymore. Now, they’re free as a dove.

There’s your clue. Good luck.

From,  
Your Secret Admirer

Katrielle knew exactly who to go to. She quickly gripped the flowers as tightly as she could, before running out the doors again. The bells chimed, and she was gone.

-~-~-~-~

“Hello—?”

“I’m..! Here..!” Katrielle panted, kneeling over once again. She was about to punch her admirer in the face. The apartment complex she was at was all the way across town, and she had to run all the way there with the flowers in her arms.

“Holy— What happened?” Clive Dove gaped at her exhausted form, “Did you run a marathon or something?”

“In a sort..” Katrielle smiled weakly at him, “Can I get some water?”

Instead of waiting for him to answer, she brushed him aside and walked into the apartment, navigating to his couch, where she collapsed. She heard the man laugh before a cool glass of water was put into her hands.

“Thanks..” She took a long sip, “You won’t believe how much running I did today.”

“After a while, everything stops surprising me.” He shrugged, “You ran here from Flora’s shop, did you?” 

“Bingo.” She grinned at him, “How’d you know?”

He raised an eyebrow at him, “I dunno,” Clive said sarcastically, “Maybe the flowers you threw on my coffee table when you ran in?”

Oh. She didn’t remember doing that. The flowers were on the table... Did she do that? 

“You did.” 

“I said that out loud again, didn’t I?” She grumbled, “Anyways—“

“Yea, your admirer, I know.” Clive smirked, “They didn’t write a card for me.” He paused, “Such a shame.” 

“What?” Katrielle exclaimed, nearly dropping the cup in her hands, “Then how am I supposed to find him?” 

“Him? So you know? Who spilled?” Clive stood, brushing his hands on his shirt, “Wait here,”

“Do I really have to answer that?” Katrielle watched him walk into a side room and vanish into the darkness. Now having more space on the couch, she laid down, letting the plush cushions swallow her.

“No. I’m positive it was Luke, wasn’t it?” When she didn’t answer, he gave a small snicker.

Clive re-emerged shortly later, towing a large object by his side.

Katrielle shot straight up, a hand flying to her mouth. She practically floated over to Clive, who was wearing an annoying smirk. On a different occasion, she would have punched that expression right off his face. But she couldn’t now. 

Especially since he had her bike, looking brand new despite the yokai accident a week prior.

“H-How?” Katrielle looked the bike over. It looked brand new. The cherry red paint looked fresher than ever before, and the handlebars were straightened. She remembered them being bent and crooked out of shape after crashing.

“Thank your admirer, not me,” The man paused mid-sentence again, “Actually, do thank me. I was the one that fixed it.” 

“No, I mean— I left it in the agency since I was too busy to throw it.” She stroked her chin, “Now that I think of it, I actually don’t recall throwing it out..” Her eyes comically widened as a memory slowly seeped back to focus, “Ernest said he took the bike! Which means…” She trailed off, lost in thought.

“Did he say that?” Despite looking bored, there’s a faint glimmer of pride in his eyes, “How very curious.” 

He suddenly straightened up, grabbing her flowers and ushering a surprised Katrielle to the door, “Now, go. Your Valentines Day isn’t going to last forever. Bike up the hill, the one with that large tree.”

“Wait, but what about you?” She blurted. She blinked. Why had she said that again?

Clive also looked confused, “What about me?”

“What are you going to do today?” She blinked again. Why did she say that too? She blamed her mind from still being shocked by the revealing of her admirer’s identity, 

“Nothing. Probably just grab some popcorn and watch some stupid romance movie and laugh at the heartbroken characters. Why’d you ask?”

Katrielle placed her roses in the front basket of her bike, plucking a single red one from the bunch. She shoved it into Clive’s hand. He looked at her questionably.

She mounted her bike, putting one foot on the pedal, “Give it to Luke. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” She winked. Pushing down on the pedal, she biked away before he could even react quick enough. 

She would have loved to see the rare, flustered expression on his face— she had heard him sputter when she had just started biking, and could at least imagine how he acted— but she had an admirer to find.

After all, the day was growing short. 

And he did challenge that she’d get there before sunset, and Katrielle never wanted to lose a challenge.

So she quickly biked up the large hill, preparing herself for when she’d reach the top.

-~-~-~-~

When she arrived there, she propped her bike against the trunk of the tree, leaving the roses in the basket. She looked towards the flat land on the hill, and smiled at who she saw there.

Ernest sat peacefully on a soft pink picnic blanket, watching the city bustle about. He heard the steps of another person slowly approach him.

Katrielle sat on the blanket, “Hey.”

Ernest smiled sheepishly at her, “Hello Miss Layton. You’ve figured out my clues quick.”

“I knew it had to be you,” She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, something she didn’t seem usually, “I mean, no one else could have gotten my bike.” 

“Yes, that’s true.” He took a breath, “So.. What did you think?”

“About the scavenger hunt?” She questioned. She beamed at him, “It was brilliant. You were one step ahead of me until the really end.”

He flushed at the praise, “I’m glad you found it enjoyable. I thought you would have liked something like that better than just me formally asking you out face to face.” His flush deepened and he hung his head, looking away, “This was also easier for me... I always seem to get tongue-tied when I’m nervous.”

“And I make you nervous?”

“Well... Yes..” He looked up at her and backtracked when he saw her offended expression, “But in a positive way! You’re not intimidating! Not all the time!” He added hastily.

“Good. I wouldn’t like it if my favourite assistant was scared of me.” She relaxed, her shoulders dropping.

“...” 

A comfortable silence fell between them. It was quiet up on the hill, with nothing but the sounds of the breezy wind darting between the lush green leaves of the tree, and the ordinary sounds of the city moving on below them.

“So.. Miss Layton..” Ernest cleared his throat awkwardly, “Would you.. consider this a.. date?”

“Yes,” She turned her head to look at him, her curls blowing in the soft breeze, “I guess I would.” 

“Oh..” Ernest had a goofy smile on his face, “Would you maybe like to go on another date with me? Maybe get some food?”

“Yes.” 

“For the me part, or the food part?”

She smiled at him and placed her hand over his, giggling at how red his face got. She looked back out at the sky, as the sun slowly started to set.

“Both, but the You part sounds great too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for this ship and I’m sad that there aren’t many fics for them. I’m also sad that there aren’t many fics for this fandom in general.
> 
> I’m also sorry if the card segments looked weird. I couldn’t get italics to work for me


End file.
